Cuidar de una es gatita difícil
by Annie-Kagamine
Summary: KarinXJin Karin ya es mayor no necesita una niñera pero no se la puede dejar sola... Jin no es lo que parece... el inocente de su tío se dará cuenta a tiempo¿?


Cuidar de una gatita es más difícil de lo que parece.

La historia tendrá unos dos o tres capítulos espero disfruten tanto leyéndola como yo al escribirla.

Karin X Jin, la Historia no me pertenece.

Cap. 1: Cambio de casa...

Hanazono Karin, una estudiante de secundaria cualquiera, lo único que se podía destacar de ella era su belleza e inocencia. Ahora mismo vivía en casa de su abuela, una mujer cruel y despiadada que culpaba a Karin de la muerte de su hija y que a menudo se emborrachaba y le causaba moretones a la menor. Pero era mentira ella no había sido la culpable su madre tenia un corazón débil...

-Ya estoy en casa abuela!-Decía la joven con una sonrisa-

-No hacía falta que volvieses.- susurró su abuela-

Ella lo escuchó pero decidió ignorarlo y se agachó para coger a su pequeño gatito en brazos.

-Shii-chan, que tal estas?- Dijo la joven-

El gato maulló como respuesta y se puso a jugar con la joven.

-Te importaría dejar al gato tranquilo y ponerte a hacer tus tareas?- Gritó la anciana-

Karin se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de su falda.

-Sí, abuela!-Dijo mientras cogía su monedero, seguramente para salir a hacer la compra-

-Ahora vuelvo...-Dijo la joven-

-No hace falta que lo hagas...-Volvió a susurrar la señora-

En cuanto salió a la calle suspiró...

-Que le habré hecho a la abuela...-Dijo entristecida-

En fin, tal y como era ella no tardó en intentar volver a sonreír.

Ya con la compra lista paró a comprar unas flores.

-A Mama le gustarían...-Dijo para si-

El cementerio quedaba lejos de su ruta pero no le importaba, es lo que hacia cuando estaba triste iba a visitar a su madre y a contarle sus problemas para ella era casi como si estuvieran juntas...como antes...

-Hola mama, te he traído unas flores...-Dijo la chica dejándolas en su tumba- Te gustan?-

Mientras se desahogaba empezó a llorar.

-Karin...Eres tu?-Dijo un desconocido-

La chica, sorprendida se dirijo hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

-Si, pero...tu quien eres?-Dijo la chica confundida-

-Perdón...no te acordaras soy Michiru -Dijo él alegremente esperando a que la chica se acordara-  
La chica parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acordarse...

-Ahora me acuerdo, tío Michi!-Dijo ella ilusionada-

Era el mejor amigo de su madre había cuidado de ella en algunas ocasiones en las que su madre enfermaba.

-Que tal Karin-chan?...Estas enorme!- Decía él- Pero lo que no me cuadra es que una señorita como tu este llorando tan amargamente...-

Karin hizo lo que pudo para intentar ocultar sus lágrimas y en alargar sus mangas para cubrir sus heridas.

-No...no pasa nada...-Dijo ella-

-Karin...Ya sabes que no puedo dejarte así por favor cuéntamelo-dijo él-

Karin le explicó todo lo que le pasaba, lo que le decía su abuela... El se mostró horrorizado, sabia que la señora era una horrible mentora pero no esperaba que hubiese maltratado a la niña.

-Karin, porque no se lo has dicho a la policía?-Le preguntó él, preocupado-

-Porque...no tengo a donde ir-la pobre chica rompió a llorar-

Michiru abrazó a la joven e intento tranquilizarla.

-Karin...yo cuidaré de ti...pero has de contarle a la policía lo que te hace tu abuela...-Dijo este que parecía realmente preocupado- Estas dispuesta a ello?

La chica, que tenia el rostro lleno de lágrimas, asintió.

…...

-Ya estoy en casa!-Exclamó la joven-

-Bienvenida Karin, que tal el último día de colegio?- Dijo Michi actuando como un buen padre-

-Muy bien, y tu que te cuentas?-Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el tatami al lado de su tío.

-Pues, la verdad...Tengo que hacer un viaje de empresa y bueno...tendré que dejarte sola unas semanas...-Dijo este completamente entristecido-

-No pasa nada son vacaciones!-Le dijo la chica para tratar de tranquilizarle.-

-No te preocupes, no estarás sola...La hija de una compañera te vendrá a cuidar...-Dijo él-

La chica parecía enojada...

-No tengo seis años!-Dijo ella no estaba enojada de verdad solo un poco molesta- Ya tengo dieciséis años!-

-Ya lo se pero no quería dejarte sola..-Dijo él-

-Bueno, no importa, como se llama?-Dijo ella-

-Jin, se llama Jin- Dijo el-

-Y cuando te vas?-Preguntó Karin-

-Pues...Ahora...-Dijo él- En cuanto venga el taxi...-

Sonó un claxon, Michiru se asustó pero enseguida se agachó un poco para darle un beso en la cabeza a la joven.

-La chica llegará en media hora...-Dijo el mientras cogía sus maletas.- Te quiero mucho, te llamaré en cuanto llegue..

-Vale, vale no vayas a perder el taxi!-Dijo ella sonriente- Adiós!

En cuanto se cerró la puerta Karin saludó a Shii-chan y entró en el baño.

Ding-Dong. Sonó el timbre, Karin seguía en la bañera

pero en cuanto oyó el timbre se levanto rápidamente y pensando que seria Jin, se puso una toalla para taparse y salió a abrir la puerta.

*Ding-Dong*

-Voy!-Decía esta mientras corría por casa- Un momento...

La joven abrió el candado y giro la manilla...seguramente no esperaba para nada que Jin no fuera tal y como ella esperaba que fuera.

Continuara...

Capitulo dedicado a mis mejores amigos Muri y Deo y si me permitís recomendaros a una vloger amiga mía si podéis buscar "Hola soy trinidad" y así pasáis un buen rato^^


End file.
